the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Original Immortal Tribrid/Power Page
Hybrid Physiology: Due to her Werewolf-Witch-Vampire heritage, Callie Queen possesses incredible supernatural powers. Witch Gene: Being part witch, Callie can channel vast amounts of mystical energy. According to Diana, as a firstborn of her bloodline, Callie has the potential for great, but destructive magic. Basic Powers: Spell Casting: 'The ability to cast and perform rituals. 'Potions Making: The ability to brew potions. This is considered Callie's specialty, due to her love and skill for cooking. Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: Psychic Connection: '''Callie has a psychic connection with her soulmate Sebastian, through this connection they have shared dreams. More over, Sebastian has felt Callie's physical pain on at least one occasion, when he felt the sting of a needle in his left arm at the same time that Callie had blood samples taken from her. Their mental connection extends to the use of the Fenris Force as Callie describes becoming one with Sebastian when they used this powers previously. '''Accelerated healing factor: Callie's metabolism is tremendously enhanced by solar energy, allowing accelerated healing abilities and burning calories at a superhuman rate, making her practically immune to becoming fat or obese. Upon being struck by an alien war hammer which penetrated the skin of her arm, when the piece was removed she healed instantly. She often enjoys the luxuries of eating a variety of foods without fear of becoming obese. * Contaminant immunity: Callie has an immunity to all forms of disease and contaminants on Earth. However, despite being unable to being inebriated or intoxicated by drugs or alcohol from Earth, she has shown herself to have a particularly low tolerance to alien alcohol. Immortality: Immortals like Callie or her biological family, posses an infinite life span are thus, immune to againg all known diseases and ilnesses and death by any converntional means. Psychic Powers: Immortals posses various advanced psychic abilities. Telepathy: Callie can read minds, communicate telepathically, and experience the memories and thoughts of others.She can also project her own thoughts through the neuro-electric interface that is basis for her telepathy. Mental Manipulation: Callie was able to deploy a form of mental manipulation, often as a type of illusory hypnosis, using the same neuro-electric interface that is the basis of her telepathic powers. When this ability is in use, Callie's reddish energy takes a more mist-like form, floating into the head of the victim in the form of neurons. The effects also distort the victim's iris coloration, causing them to shine a dark reddish color. Fear Manipulation: With her power to manipulate the mind, Callie often used it in order to elicit fear or emotional pain in a person in the form of nightmarish hallucinations that could stun and weaken even an individual as powerful as Illusions: Is the ability of Vampires, Hybrids, witches, Immortals, to project extremely realistic illusions into the minds of others by altering the perceptions of reality conceived from sensory distortions be it accidental or forcible. Dream Manipulation: Is an ability that both and possess. Vampires can control and the subconscious via their limited form of Telepathy. Vibration Manipulation:'''Callie Chamberlain gained the ability to manipulate and enhance vibrations which can produce effects such as earthquakes and shockwaves when she was exposed to the mist from the Terrigen Crystals within the Diviner, she can also absorb vibrations, as seen in an episode when she absorbs an earthquake. According to Elijah Burkhardt, she is able to sense and tap into the vibrational energy of everything around her. The vibrations are connected to her heart rate, and as a negative result she can lose control of her powers whenever her heartbeat increases. Callie's body is able to withstand enhancing and releasing intense vibrational waves, however attempting to forcefully internalize or hold back her powers will put an excessive strain on her body and may lead to internal injuries like ruptured veins, hair-line bone fractures, or other severe consequences, which requires her to use casts created by Jemma Simmons. '''Psionic Energy Manipulation: Callie can project energy blasts, streams, waves and bolts of her own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing her to hit, push/pull or blow away her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. This energy manifests in any shape or form, outlining her telekinetic spheres of influence, as the energy is visible in a reddish color. When her energy hits a target, she can use her telekinesis to inflict further damage. Psionic Force-Field Generation: Callie was able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she could shape and conform as needed. She used it to grab and break apart targets, protect others from enemy fire, contain a target or to cover and deflect attacks from enemies, Photokinesis: the ability to control and manipulate forms of light. Chronokinesis: the ability to manipulate and warp time. Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force. Manipulate physical reality, changing it at will. Create portals between Meridian and Earth, including ones that alter the matter that passes through it. Open folds, holds in space in time to Earth,Meridian and other worlds. Generate ghostly images of herself, similar to the Astral Drops. These illusionary copies are capable of moving independently of Callie, but have no shadows, nor do they react as a real person would. If they are touched they disappear. Cryokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate cold and ice, generally to project streams or blasts of intense cold intended to freeze targets. Callie activated this power by blowing on her hand, and it was shown to be strong enough to not only extinguish fire, but also disintegrate objects. Project an astral form, partly transparent, even between Meridian and Earth. Unlike her ghostly copies, this form is the true Callie and she is able to use it to communicate. Teleport, even between dimensions, like Earth and Meridian.This power looks like Orbing. Flight: '''Callie was able to use this power to move herself through the air and simulate flight, in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. The use of this power manifests as a blast of psionic energy expelled from her hands onto the ground to propel herself up in the air, with a second blast used to slow her momentum as she approaches ground allowing her to land safely. * '''Sleep flight: Callie has the ability to float in the air, thanks to her ability of flying, while she sleeps. * Levitation: Callie can levitate using her flight abilities. Advanced Telekinesis: Callie has the ability to move, levitate and otherwise manipulate objects using her psionic energy. She uses this energy to affect and control molecules and particles, allowing her to fully control matter and energy, as well as physical forces (such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure, etc). Phase through walls and presumably other solid objects. Depict scenes of the future in drawings (though Callie uses this power unintentionally and without knowledge of it). This can be seen as a type of premonition. Trap others in an impenetrable transparent bubble prison. Bind others with energy ropes. Temporarily remove other's body parts. This can be seen as reality warping. Change her appearance (glamour). This can also be see as reality warping. Turning drawings, thoughts or even stories into reality. Make ice appear or freeze anything or anyone. Create or conjure blasts of pure energy from her hands. Element of light. Trap people inside pictures. Have power over the five natural elements: Water, Fire,Earth, Air and Quintessence. Hypnosis. Longevity: As a Meridianite, Callie's life span is considerably longer than a normal human and likewise ages much slower. Seal the Crown of Light with a spell strong enough to withstand the combined attacks of her friends. Create a protective field designed to prevent eavesdropping, even by magical methods. Temporal Stasis: The users of this power have the ability to stop the flow of time, making objects and beings appear frozen. Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. Molecular Acceleration:'''The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. '''Premonition: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. (used this power to see into the past the day she was born) Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. Orbing:The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. (She used this power to orb places) Telekinetic Orbing:The ability to move objects with the mind with orbs.(she used this power to Orb things like her books, and maps) Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another. Projection: is a power that allows its possessor to . As a supremely rare power, Projection is only developed by witches and magical creatures who are destined for very great things. Hovering:The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others and yourself. Vampire Gene: (Not active yet) Callie possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids. A vampire's physical and mental abilities far exceed those of a human being. These traits vary between different vampires depending on what they were more capable of as humans. Super Strength: Vampires are noticeably much stronger than , and and slowly grow stronger as they grow older. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Super Speed:Vampires are much faster than supernatural hunters, immortals, humans, and werewolves in human form. Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, usually faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion allowing them to appear or vanish quickly and quietly. Their reflexes and dexterity are similarly heightened, allowing them to catch certain projectiles such as arrows and thrown stakes in the air with ease. Like their strength, their speed also increases with age. Super Agility:Vampires possess super-human agility. They have shown that they can move quickly, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Super Senses:Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. Super Durability: Vampires can take a great amount of physical damage without being slowed down. Even vampires who have been shot with wooden bullets, which have a weakening effect on vampires, have been seen to continue fighting so long as they were not shot in the heart or the head. Vampires still react to physical force in a human manner, particularly young vampires, who will occasionally be affected even by human-strength-level force. Vampires can also still be stunned and dazed by strikes and trauma, though their tolerance for it will increase as they get older. Advanced Healing Factor: Vampires recover tissue from any form of physical damage to their bodies within seconds, though they still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Advanced Mind Compulsion: Immortals can control thoughts, plague dreams, and erase memories of humans and supernatural species. They do not ned eye contact, and effect extremely powerful supernatural beings like Jacob and Madison. Unlike vampires, vervain does not prevent an immortal from invading a victims mind. Dream Manipulation: Vampires can also use their power of telepathy to control dreams and the subconscious. This is an aspect of telepathy that is much easier to learn, and with it, a vampire has the ability to produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares and lucid dreaming, distort people's perception of reality and trap someone in their dreams. Vampires can manipulate and enter the subconscious of other vampires and even an Original vampire if they are vulnerable enough. However, this is a learned skill that requires practice to achieve. True Face: A vampire's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When a vampire's true face is revealed, the sclera of their eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under their eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. Vampire Form: Werewolf Gene:'' (Triggered)'' Being part werewolf, Callie body contains the triggered werewolf gene that provides her higher enhanced senses, (hearing, sight, smell) pack mentality, protective nature, aggression, violence and anger than other Immortals. Super Strength: Werewolves possess spernatural strength that makes them far stronger than, immortals, Supernatural Hunters and Humans. Super Speed: Werewolves are much faster than immortals, supernatural hunters, and humans. Super Agility: Werewolves possess superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, they have demonstrated that they can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. Super Durability: Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring. Advanced Healing Factor: Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if they are physically injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like , werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a werewolf's neck is broken, they stay dead. (Because Callie is a half-werewolf, half-vampire ) Super Senses: Werewolves have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing, and touch inherent in all canines. Lycanthrope Enhancement:Werewolves are able to make their eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When a werewolf is furious or forced to defend themselves, their anger increases all their power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows them to access some of the power of their wolf form to give them an edge. Werewolf Form: Shapeshifting/Trasformation Control: During a full moon, they will unwillingly transform from their human form and into their wolf form. However, if a female werewolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. After Madison and Jackson went through the Unification ceremony, every werewolf of the Crescent Wolf Pack gained Madison's ability to transform at will. With this control over their transformation, they can access the full potential of their wolf forms at anytime regardless of the moon phases by turning at will. In addition to the transformation control, the unification ceremony also gave the werewolves in attendence significantly augmented strength, speed, reflexes, thus making them physically more powerful than before, even in human form. Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat- Callie was trained by her adoptive father Oliver Queen who taught her how to defend herself. She is capable to defend herself from two girls and even broke one of their wrists.Callie was originally a poor fighter, having no combat skills or formal training. After coming to Meridian, Callie received extensive training in hand-to-hand combat from Oliver Queen, so that she could handle herself without having to always rely on her powers. Art: Callie is a particularly skilled and talented artist. Category:Powers Category:Species